The invention relates to a spoiler for a windshield wiper blade, having at least one retaining tab and at least one detent element, disposed on the retaining tab, that is intended to snap onto a support bracket of the windshield wiper blade, and that has two detent tabs.
One such spoiler, known from European Patent Disclosure EP 0 599 637 A1, serves to assure that at relatively high vehicle speeds, the windshield wiper presses against the window to be cleaned with the requisite contact pressure. The spoiler is provided with two spaced-apart detent elements, which each engage one oblong slot in the support bracket. The detent tabs are disposed on the detent elements in such a way that they engage the edges of the oblong slot that are opposite one another in the longitudinal direction. As a result, forces acting on the spoiler and oriented parallel to the longitudinal axis of the support bracket act on the detent elements and can deform them.
The object of the invention is to refine a spoiler of the type defined at the outset in such a way that improved positioning of the spoiler on the windshield wiper blade is obtained.